Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, which includes a driver assistance device, which is able to operate in the autopilot mode. The invention also relates to a method for operating a vehicle in an autopilot mode of this type.
Description of the Background Art
Driver assistance systems are known, which at least partially or completely permit an autonomous driving mode, in which the driver has a high degree of freedom with respect to activities during the autonomous driving mode. In the present application, an autonomous driving mode may be understood to mean the at least partially or completely autonomous driving of a vehicle supported by assistance systems. Assistance systems of this type handle the control of the longitudinal and transverse dynamic of the vehicle, the acceleration, braking and/or steering operations. A generic vehicle having a driver assistance device of this type is known from DE 10 2009 048 954 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8, 606, 455, with the aid of which such an autonomous driving mode without driver intervention may be carried out in an autopilot mode.
In common practice, vehicles also have a large number of storage options in the vehicle interior, for example storage compartments, storage trays or tables. Reference is hereby made to DE 199 06 052 A1, which is herein incorporated by reference, by way of example, from which a storage device in an instrument panel of a motor vehicle is known. The storage device is designed as a drawer, which is mounted in the instrument panel in such a way that it may slide in and out. Different types of table concepts are also generally known. Tables and storage trays may be mounted, for example, on the back of the front seats to make it easier to work with laptops, for example. Alternatively, tables may be provided centrally in the rear area of the vehicle, which may be used by multiple people at the same time.